gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity
Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity is a Third-person Action-Adventure Open-world Video Game which is part of the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe. It is released for Xbox One, Xbox 360, Play Station 3 and Play Station 4 and published by Warner Games and DC Comics in collaboration with Sega and Traveller's Tale. Gameplay Single Player Similar to Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2, Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity features free-roaming 3D gameplay with numerous playable characters, divided into three different Superhero campaigns: the Justice League (who are battling against the Supervillain group known as the Dark Society), the Teen Titans (who are battling numerous villains while contending with the insidious mind games of their nemesis Slade) and the Knights of Rao (who work to expose, humiliate and defeat every Tyrant in the world and put an end of the existence of Vandal Savage), all of them fighting against threats on Earth, including Supervillains while they all prepare to stand against the invasion of Darkseid and his Apokolipian forces. Each storyline has five chapters, on which each of them player completes six story missions to progress. Also, as in SA and SA2, clearing all storylines will unlock the Last Story, which has one last chapter. Each chapter also has bonus missions and a number of special items to be collected. As the story progresses, players also collect Score Coins which can be used to unlock more Special Moves and Super Moves for the characters of the game. There are also special items ("Justice Medals" in the Justice League Campaign, "Superman Totems" in the Knights of Rao campaign and "Titan Tokens" which can be used to unlock more special features for Multiplayer Minigames. Hub World The game features multiple Hub Worlds (depending on which campaign player is in.) * Fortress of Solitude (Justice League and Knights of Rao) * Watchtower (Justice League) * Titans Tower (Teen Titans and Knights of Rao) * Freedom Fortress (Teen Titans and Knights of Rao) * Batcave (Justice League and Teen Titans) * Themyscira (all) * Atlantis (all) * Oa (all) * Odym (all) * Hall of Justice (Last Story) Multiplayer Minigames There are also several multiplayer games which can be played solo or with two, three or four players present. Battle Players able each other and the in-game enemies (similar to the Battle Mode of Shadow the Hedgehog). Race Available for Speedster Characters only (Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Kid Flash, etc.). Team Work Two, Three or Four players team up to complete random missions. Playable Characters Justice League * Superman (both in his Default form and his Blue Lantern Form) (also playable in the Knights of Rao Campaign) * Batman (also playable in the Teen Titans campaign) * Wonder Woman * Aquaman * Green Lantern Corps ** Hal Jordan ** Aya ** Lana Lang ** Kyle Rayner (also playable in his White Lantern form) (also playable in the Teen Titans campaign) ** John Stewart ** Guy Gardner ** Kilowog * Flash * Martian Manhunter * Supergirl (also playable in the Teen Titans and Knights of Rao campaigns) * Batgirl (both as Batgirl and Barbara Gordon) (also playable in the Teen Titans campaign) * Red Robin (also playable in the Teen Titans campaign) * Robin (also playable in the Teen Titans campaign) * Geo-Force (also playable in the Teen Titans and Knights of Rao campaigns) * Swamp Thing * Stargirl (also playable in the Teen Titans campaign) * Star Sapphire * Mera * Shazam * Blue Beetle (also playable in the Teen Titans campaign) * Lightray * Big Barda * Hawkman (unlockable) * Catwoman (unlockable) * Winter Star (unlockable) * Booster Gold (unlockable) * Vixen (unlockable) * Firestorm (Jason Rusch is unlockable and Ronnie Raymond is available via DLC) * Krypto (unlockable) Knights of Rao * Terra (also playable in the Teen Titans campaign) * Toymaster * Blue Lantern * Alpha-Wolf * Omega Knight * New Gaia * Static (also playable in the Teen Titans campaign) * Gear (unlockable) * Emerald (unlockable) * Indigo Lantern (unlockable) * Sun Rose (unlockable) * Catgirl (unlockable) * Galaxor (unlockable) * Long Shadow (unlockable) * Star Hunter * Night Fury * Royal Guard Patrol ** Bishop (unlockable) ** King (unlockable) ** Knight (unlockable) ** Queen (unlockable) ** Rook (unlockable) Teen Titans * Nightwing (also playable as Robin) * Starfire * Raven * Beast Boy * Cyborg (also playable in the Justice League campaign) * Aqualad (unlockable) * Red Star (unlockable) * Bumblebee (unlockable) * Kid Flash (unlockable) * Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark is unlockable while Donna Troy is available via DLC) * Superboy (available via DLC) * Miss Martian (available via DLC) Other Playable Characters * Steve Trevor (playable in the Justice League campaign) * Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon (playable in the Justice League and Teen Titans campaigns) * Indigo-1 (playable in the Justice League and Knights of Rao campaigns) * Hippolyta (playable in the Justice League campaign) * Saint Walker (playable in the Justice League and Knights of Rao campaigns) * Arisia Rrab (playable in the Justice League and Knights of Rao campaigns) * Caitlin Fairchild (playable in all three campaigns) * Bronze Tiger (playable in all three campaigns) * Deadshot (unlockable) * El Diablo (unlockable) * Sonic the Hedgehog (extra character) (unlockable) * Princess Sally Acorn (extra character) (unlockable) DLC Packs Story The game has three different stories. Each of them focused on one of the three featured teams, all set in the same time. Justice League See also: [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity (JLA Story)|''Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity (JLA Story)]] The Justice League work to contend with the super villain group known as the Dark Society as well as the invasion of Darkseid and his forces from Apokolips. '''Teen Titans' See also: [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity (Teen Titans Story)|''Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity (Teen Titans Story)]] The Titans (Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg) work their way to battle insidious threats while contending with the mind games of their sinister nemesis Slade. 'Knights of Rao' See also: [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity (KOR Story)|''Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity (KOR Story)]] Terra and her Knights of Rao, determined to maintain Superman's honor, band together to battle super villains as they work their way to expose and humiliate every tyrant in the world and put a deep end on the existence of Vandal Savage. Last Story See also: [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity (Last Story)|''Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity (Last Story)]] The Justice League, the Teen Titans and the Knights of Rao work together to stop Brainiac from shrinking their planet. The heroes must also contend with Slade and Blackfire, who are also collaborating with Brainiac to set the world in flames. '''Storyline Chapters' Justice League Chapter 1: "Mash-Ups" Lois Lane tells her young daughter Lara many bed-night stories about the mash-ups between the Justice League heroes. Chapter 2: ' '''Chapter 3: ' 'Chapter 4: ' 'Chapter 5: ' '''Knights of Rao Chapter 1: "Getting Started" The Knights of Rao undergo individual objectives before they band together to end Tyranny. Chapter 2: ' '''Chapter 3: ' 'Chapter 4: ' 'Chapter 5: ' '''Teen Titans Chapter 1: "Before We Go" Six tales recalling the Titans' individual origins. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Last Story The Justice League, the Teen Titans and Knights of Rao work together to stop Brainiac from destroying Earth. Voice Actors * Kevin Conroy as Batman * George Newbern as Superman Category:Console adventure games Category:Superhero Games Category:Games Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Video games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:SEGA Category:DC video games Category:Iago PUC's ideas